Nagamiya Kumiko
Nagamiya Kumiko (永宮くみこ Nagamiya Kumiko) is one of the main Cures and the secondary main character of Melodia Pretty Cure♫. Her catchphrase is . An elegant and beautiful girl, she is highly intelligent and is admired by all. However, she can be the most frightening one of all once her patience reaches its limits. Her Cure ego is . History Meeting Kiseki and becoming Cure Eternal Appearance In her normal form, Kumiko has dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail that is slung over her shoulder, and she wears a blue scrunchie with it. She also has blue eyes. Her winter hairstyle is a high ponytail with a blue bow. Her summer casual wear consists of a blue dress with black polka-dots on it, and a white belt around the waist. She also wears white slip-on shoes. Her winter casual wear consists of a blue sweater with jeans and a white scarf, and wears tall brown laced-up boots. Cure Eternal has long wavy light blue hair tied into a low ponytail, and wears a silver forehead tiara with a blue diamond on it. Her eye colour is lavender. Her earrings and necklace are silver with blue diamonds on it. She wears a light blue dress with a silver belt that has a golden crescent on it. Over the top, she wears a dark blue cloth that circles the torso and is draped around the left shoulder to create a single sleeve that reaches to her elbow. At the lower right corner is a white bow with a blue diamond sewn to it. She wears a golden arm bracelet around her right arm. She also wears light blue high-heeled sandals that have darker blue diamonds on them. Personality Kumiko is first shown as a girl who is strict and serious, although she is quite understanding. Many describe her to be extremely beautiful and hard-working. Despite her strict personality, she is actually very kind and patient, and cares for others like an older sister. She is very responsible with her studies and being a Pretty Cure. She takes everything very seriously. Cure Eternal Peaceful music calming your soul with hope! Cure Eternal! 平和な音楽は希望に魂を鎮める！キュアエターナル！ Heiwana ongaku wa kibō ni tamashī wo shizumeru! Kyua Etānaru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kumiko. Unlike her partner, Cure Wonder, Cure Eternal uses attacks and performs songs based off classical music. Her first battle song is Blessing from Heaven. Kumiko needs to be with Kiseki in order to transform. Attacks * Symphonic Shower '(シンフォニックシャワー ''Shinfonikku Shawā): Is the first attack that Cure Eternal performs with Cure Wonder in episode 2. Relationships 'Hoshino Kiseki -' 'Aria -' Etymology '''Nagamiya (永宮): Naga (永) translates to "eternal", an obvious reference to her alter ego Cure Eternal. Miya (宮) translates to "palace". Kumiko (くみこ): Kumiko is a name that translates to "long-time beautiful child", obviously referring to how other people describe Kumiko to be extremely beautiful. Her name means, "eternal palace long-time beautiful child". Cure Eternal is to last or exist forever; without end. Songs Kumiko's voice actress, Sakamoto Maaya, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Yūki Aoi, who voices Hoshino Kiseki, and Hikasa Yōko, who voices Watanabe Kanami. *Blessing from Heaven Duets Trivia *Her Cure outfit was based off the Moon Cactus Coord from Aikatsu!. *Kumiko's birthday falls on May 6. **Her zodiac is Taurus. **Her blood type is B. *She is the first blue Cure to have dark brown hair in civilian form. *Just like her partner, Kiseki, Kumiko has different hairstyles for each season. *Kumiko shares a few similarities with Yukishiro Honoka: **Both are the second Cures of their respective teams. **Both are excellent in academics. **Both theme colours are blue (in Honoka's case, blue is her sub colour). **Both are best friends with the lead Cure. **Both of their voice actresses are famous singers. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Melodia Pretty Cure♫ Category:Melodia Pretty Cure♫ characters Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997